Talk:Future MH Wishlist
The ability to skip right to the rewards screen without waiting 1 minute when beating a quest. *the whole reason thhis '1 min after kill' is for time to carve. u have to remember that not everybody who plays this game is hr and at the point were they dont care about carves. personally i still carve even though i dont need too. why? because i can, thats y. Truerurouni(talk) 15:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Building off of the Portable turret idea; why not a Gun-Hammer, that instead of using charge attacks, one would jam the handle of the weapon into the ground(a tripod like structure would roll out from the main part of the weapon) and use it like an immovable bowgon. It could have, like, a long range version of the Gunlances "Wyveryn Fire" attack, and certain Bowgun ammunition would also be compatable-clust,crag, pellet,ect. *This is ridiculous...ridiculously AWESOME...seriously it's a pretty good idea. Ookamikazuchi 01:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Please read this Before you edit the page, read this. "|-" This is to end a row. "|2||" this is to start a new row. "|}" This is used to end the rows and stop them from going into other rows Please understand this before you edit the page, Thankyou --Lore master 23:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The last three why arethe last three all group together Confused I cannot figure out how to use the new edit system. EclipticKnightV23:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) My Wish for MH All monster hunter game combined together and free action like assasin creed My Monster Hunter Idea When weapons lose their sharpness the graphics also show the damaged weapon "not the sword icon which changes color" ex.when the weapon you have equipped has been damaged "at the sword icon becomes red/yellow" you will actually see the damage on your weapon GSword, Lsword, etc. like niks or cracks on the actual weapon and will only resume back to its basic form when you use the whetstones -Kaze- 20:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) new idea I think a new idea would be to have a monster daycare. Like after you deliver an egg on a mission other than a egg delivery. eg-you get a yian-kut-ku egg and it hatches and when it gets older you can ride on it and use it in a fight. (well your on it) A Multiplayer Idea. I would like it if, on the PSP versions of MH, there was a Hunter vs. Hunter "timed hunt" mode. Basically a way to gain bragging rights where each hunter would be given the same quarry in separate zones, The Arena perhaps, to hunt and the fastest time would win. A Hardcore mode could even be available where the winner would get to take 1 item from the loser's box for every minute they beat their opponent by. While adding even more incentive, as if soloing G-rank wasn't enough, to get new gear, I feel like this could add some very skilled and intense hunting onto what is already present in the MH games. MHIkoku 07:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) New movements I'd like to see a more varied range of taunts like if I chose Despair the character would do 1 of around 4 things to do that has to do with Despair! (Bash his head into the floor, throw himself/herself on the floor, etc.) My only wish To be able to have the ability to block 90% in Tri and other future MH of the people who came up with unoriginal, stupid or childish wishes for a game to either make it grimdark, "edgy and cool", easier or to make it stray from what MH actually is. Istial 15:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) you sir are god DrakenVarna 16:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) new monster this might be stupid, but its worth a shot. what about putting rayquaza from pokemon emerald into monster hunter. that would be challenge to a novice hunter. sorry but i think that would be idiotic...its about wyvern dragons etc. and not mythical something.... this is not final fantasy...what the hell does this have to do with MONSTER hunter? Wishlist 1. Player vs. Player. Each player chooses an item to put up for keeps, and the game auto-saves after match to prevent cheating. 2. Item trade should be improved with hunter rank, example HR 9 should be able to trade above rarity 3. 3. Hunters should be able to choose between a felyne comrade and canine comrade 4. Weapons should be broken down for parts when you wish to sell, you won't get back everything, but some, at the cost of selling for less. 5. PS3 version with all monters and weapon classes from the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions, with online play with multiple villages. Along with being able to create Hunting Clans with friends to compete with other clans. Also a local multiplayer for those without internet (to be fair to them). 6. A finish move, or "limit break" for every melee weapon. I'm not sure what could be done with range. 7. I would like to see monsters available in Guild and Elder quest, instead of some being exclusive to either or. 8. The ability to cancel combos with any weapon. 9. The taunt action after taking items to be either removed, or jewels that prevent it, or something. I mean it's kinda lame to drink a potion, then pose, just to get trucked. 10. Not all are my ideas, but I think these are best, could sell some consoles with these improvements and put on PS3, I think. New Ideas 1. Swordlance 2. New idea about the Hunting Whip 3. New skill 1. The swordlance would be like a two handed smaller version of a lance that would have the same attacks as the lance, except faster and you would be able to run around at normal speed with it. The trigger attack would be a charged attack that would have ESP if charged enough, but you can run around while charging it. It would be like actual fencing but holding it with two hands. 2. I have an idea about the HW. This is assuming that it's two handed, there are horizontal, vertical and upwards vertical attacks and the trigger is a pull. My idea is that, if you charge the swings for a secodn and you hit a monster on a certain part, the whip would wrap around and you'd have to press the trigger at the right time (like the bug tree thing) to either damage the monster or do something special. If you miss it, the monster frees itself and throws you away. For example, if you hit the legs, hitting the trigger at the right timing would trip it, hitting the head would make the hunter slam it's head in the ground and you'd cut the tail if you do it right. Of course there'd be a size limit, but I think it could work. 3. New skill: Roll Block. It would basically make you block while rolling. If the hunter gets hit while rolling, they'd get thrown away like usual, but they won't take damage and their stamina would go down. +1 would give you a 50% chance for that to happen, +2 would make it 100%. My idea for betr psp MH I think a good idea would be a download fuction, caled MONSTER DOWNLOAD, where you get new monster from the net for new battles and longer gamplay. NOT like the QUEST DOWNLOAD where you get only quests but a patch like file, givin new wapons and armor for this new monsters. Like some new tigrex or new elder dragons and a ukanlo thunder tipe. That would be great XD. Breath Thrower A new ranged weapon that works as a flametrhower only it works on elements and status, using fuel made from monster elemental breathing organs, works like a flametrhower spreading fire if using fire fuel or poisonous gas if used with gas element, could also contain healing, status healing and boosts breaths :3 what do you think?--Ashendant 23:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hope that capcom reads this....^^ How about adding the whip weapon that was shown at "monster hunter Orage". and a new monster where you get to rent it from a NPC or take care of it in your farm. in the beginning of a quest the monster will be in youre camp and you get to ride it until you reach the target monster. You can't ride the monster again once you dismout (to make the game a bit fair) and a Herbivore farm for raw meat. a new way of sharpening the hammer. and a new pvp mode. atleast competing fro higher points will do... ^^ Like real life there should be one hit monsters and when you carve it shows that material was taken and when creating things it should have what the materials look like instead of something completely different. Capturing Monsters I think that if you capture any monster they become your pet or companion and you can do this to any monster at all. We need to deal with this... If you ask me, someone really needs to get rid of these "catch and ride a monster" ideas, instead of just pointing out that every post is a Pokemon idea. Write something saying that those answers will be deleted so they won't bother. This would be awesome, I think it would be pretty cool if Monster Hunter Tri had solely online quests. They could add some of the monsters from Frontier. But, what I really want is for Capcom to make an actual Miogaruna and an actual Girkuza. New conditions I think an interesting idea would be a BLEED condition in which it would be similar to poison but do a bit less damage but in return allow you to track it until it runs out, like how you follow paintball trails. Also I think if you kill a certain amount of monsters in a row you should be allowed to call in harriers, ac-130's or nukes. jk bout the last part. Neww Ideaa It would be great if we could direct our comrade where to attack or to stop attack, reducing the chances of our comrades getting hurt. a new type of lynnian (did i spell it right?) which acts as a new type of comrade but rather more brute carrying heavy weapons or guns. who ever you are who does not like the idea of mounts saying its pokemon-ish damit stop it. IDEAS FOR MH I would like to suggest a new weapon for MH -a switchaxe like weapon that can switch from impact damage to slash damage a Hammerblade -a branch for the heavy bowgun that has a slower reload time but higher damage a canon like weapon -a new melee weapon Gauntlets that have impact damage. -a branch for the Gauntlets the Claws that have slash damage Monsters that i would suggest to add in the MH seires is: -Terratroise an island sized turtle that would make a home for High ranked Wyverns and Monsters. It would depend on what environment it would live in.(eg Island Terratroise, Volcanic Terratroise and Arctic Terratroise) -A monster that shows where the monster evolved from -Changed species of monsters that replaces psudowyverns Pale Wyverns (Khezu, Giggi and Gigginox) Ancient Wyverns (Tigerex, Nargacuga, Barioth, Akantor and Ukanlos) I would suggest these Comrades Other than a Felyne Its dog Counterpart Canine.walks in all four legs and skills howls to buff player, Fights with a weapon attached to its body or by holding it in his mouth but it would not talk like a human an would have lesser skills than a Felyne but you can command it to attack or stop attacking , track down monsters and items(because dogs a more loyal to man than cats) A 5* Village urgent quest that would Give you a Rathian/Rathalos (depending on your gender) Hatchling if you can kill the monster hunting it down and if it is accomplished you can name the wyvern and it would stay in your farm. You have a growth system that would be like money only different If you Reach 10,000 GP(growth points) you can let the wyvern age to a Mature Wyvern abling it to have more skills and you could let him join in a quest but has a Quest Limit of 5 (Quest Limit the number of times you can bring your comrade to a quest) he cannot fly yet but he can breatch fire and you can put armor on him or maybe even make your Felyne Ride it If you Reach 100,000 GP you can make an Adolecent Wyvern setting in Flying and the poison claws/tail and more skill, Riding it is still unavailable, But has a quest limit of 10, Reaching 500,000 GP will make it an Adult Wyvern and Capable of Riding, Unlocking all Skills , Feeding on other wyverns and A Quest Limit of 15. If your wyvern faints or you command it to go home it will return to the farm Growth System is a system on how your Wyvern has Developed. It may Increase by Feeding it or Making it go to quests with you but it can decrease if the wyvern faints if you fail to train it and if you wont feed it after 5 quests Hope CAPCOM sees this and if its to long sorry For disturbing you